parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Guano
Appearance and Character Guano is one of the five main protagonists and is the director, writer, actor, and probably creator of LilyMu. He is a small purple furry creature. His name is a Spanish word for bird or bat manure. In every episode, Guano stops the shoot for LilyMu by yelling, "CUT!". Guano is one of the most mysterious characters in the series. Much of Guano's life isn't known, even to the point that no one even knows what he looks like without his fur, although it is assumed that he is a human. Therefore, he likely looks a lot like his parents. Despite his appearance supposedly revealed as a boy in a costume, the series continues to portray him as a genuine creature. Personality Compared to his carefree personality on screen, in real life, Guano a nervous wreck and has multiple responsibilities / jobs for LilyMu. Probably because he is the creator (likely), director, sole writer and an actor that this builds up his stress. Unlike his friends, he doesn't like publicity and prefers to stay out of the limelight. He has intense feelings of sadness at times and has a few odd habits. Guano rarely gets jealous over anything or is selfish. Also of his cast mates he is usually the one to get the worst treatment from their boss Ozu. Despite all his fears and everything, Guano is a smart, hard worker / leader and takes work very seriously just as his producer / father does. He doesn't let everyone push him around all the time. Like Mitsuki though, he can be the voice of reason within his best friends and sometimes has to act as the leader. Guano is also very friendly and nice, having a sort of sweet, emotional approach around him, especially adorable natured things. His creative directing and writing has been a big part of the success of LilyMu. It is quite remarkable that despite Guano's secrets, fears, and everything else, he puts a side his flaws because he really has a passion for his work. Guano also has a feeling for justice as the episode the Masked Tanuki ''revealed he is secretly a Tokyo famous superhero. He says he "was tired of feeling helpless". He also has a dungeon / super lair underneath his apartment. It is unknown if Guano's secrets are a result of his fear of everything or he is fearful by nature/genetics. Some of these "secrets" could be from his past regarding his family or just things in general. Relationships Guano gets along fine with the cast members and tends to hang out with his guy friends (Mikey and Gonard) a lot. He enjoys writing scenes for Mikey and loves to hang out with Gonard especially. The director is also the boss of the rest of the crew (camera men etc.) "they hold me in the highest regard" as said in "The Karaoke Episode." But when he needs to take the directing lead of the actors/actresses, he does. There has been two instances where Yes Man has teased Guano, (''Mikey, Kappa) but other than that, they haven't interacted without Ozu much. He hasn't had any official love interest in the course of the series, but in "Seven LilyMu," he forms a crush on Shino, one of the older children who looks after her younger brother in a playground. She admits that before meeting him in person, she had mistaken him for a puppet. Guano sees Ozu (and thus, Yes Man) as an intimidating, scary boss; the only character on the show he answers to. Despite fear, high expectations from Ozu (Guano even went as far as to say if they bring him back as producer in Big Brozu ''maybe Ozu will forgive him for being unable to reach Ozu's "impossibly high standards".) before "A Christmas Mikey" episode their relationship was just about the same as after they find out they are father and son. Except for the very rare instances where Ozu points out he is his father. We can see throughout the series that Guano respects and loves his boss / father figure. Even though Guano is downright terrified of him most of the time and they are never seen bonding time together outside the studios. So being at work and living in the same apartments as Ozu at least allows Guano to be around him. The password to his security in his apartment is "Ozu." He also carries his infantile teddy bear in his stomach crystal. It is never explained in the series what happened to Kiyoko (Guano's mother, Ozu's wife) after "A Christmas Mikey" when the Ozu family's home was ruined. Though Guano does seem to really enjoy a mother's company when he had to pretend to be a baby in "Mikey's Place." Guano's Personality in Musicals In the hour-long special ''Kappa Karaoke, the song that epitomizes Guano is "Nothing Rhymes With Purple", where Guano explains how hard it is to be him, performed in the style of alternative rock and hard rock. Voice Guano in Kappa Mikey is one of Gary Mack's few roles in the entertainment industry, but has also appeared in a few live-action comedies. Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Kappa Mikey Characters